A Mario Valentine
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Love is in the air in the Mushroom Kingdom and the Mario Bros have something special in mind for Peach and Daisy! Meanwhile, Waluigi tries to win over Rosalina's heart...


There's something going on in the Mushroom Kingdom...could it be that time of the year again? Yes, it's Valentine's Day! Love is in the air!

"Wario, I am going to give this to Rosie!" Waluigi told him.

"Heh, good luck with that. Every time you see her, you start babbling like an idiot more than usual!"

"Oh no, this time I am going to place it ON the ground and then walk away casually...and then hide in the bush so I can see her reaction."

"Oh this should be good." Wario rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, the Wario Bros walked up to Rosalina's front step as Waluigi knocked on the door, placed the letter on the ground and then ran off until they hid in a bush, "This will work!" Waluigi said.

Wario rolled his eyes. "If this works, I'm going to give Mario a big ol' bear hug... like that would ever happen." He chuckled, earning a glare from his brother and then the door opened up.

"Hello, what's this?" Rosalina wondered as she picked it up and tore it open.

"To my dear sweet Rosie, will you be my valentine? Love, Waluigi." It read, as she blinked a few times.

"Hey Polari...get the shredder."

"Why?" He called out.

"Because I got junk mail."

"Alright."

Waluigi jawdropped. "Ouch..." Wario said. "Denied...again."

"Why won't she accept my affections?!" Waluigi cried out in frustration as he hopped out of the bush. "WHEN WILL SHE REALIZE I LOVE HER?!" He called out.

Toad walked by. "She'll be in love with you if you stop looking like a villainous pedophile." He said. "As if that will ever happen..."

"Double ouch." Wario said.

"I'll be right back, Wario...i'm gonna go drown my sorrows in the chocolate milk bar..." He muttered as he sadly walked away.

"Ooo! I'll come with!" He happy exclaimed.

_In Peach's Castle..._

"Valentines from Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth..." Peach looked at one as it was from Bowser. "Junk mail..." She muttered as she tossed it in the fire place. "Yoshi, Professor E. Gadd..." Peach looked through her letters. "But not a single one from Mario?"

"Maybe he's going to hand deliver it to you personally." Toadsworth said. "I mean, you two HAVE been dating since last year." He said. "Heck, it was last Valentine's Day if I recall correctly."

"He's been really strange lately..." Peach folded her arms. "Every time I try and go see him, he's been quiet and not talkative like he usually is..."

"Speaking of quiet..." Toadsworth said. "I wonder how Luigi is, ever since he and Daisy started dating like crazy lately...he's been acting quite antsy."

"Hmm..." Peach thought about it. "I wonder if-" The front doors opened, interrupting her as Mario walked in, holding something behind his hands. "Oh, Mario! Hello!"

"Hiya!" He smiled. "Sorry if I've been quiet lately...i've been working on this for a couple of days."

"Oh?"

Mario handed it out, it was a bouquet of Fire Flowers on top of a heart shaped box. "This is for you."

"Oh, these Fire Flowers are pretty!" She smiled as she opened the box to see...well, chocolates. "Aww, thanks!"

"There's something else. Come outside." He motioned for them to follow as they curiously walked out to investigate as Mario pulled something out of his pocket and pressed a button and a machine came walking up to them. "I got E. Gadd to help me on this." He explained and then looked to the right and nodded at E. Gadd.

"Let's see...which button was it..." E. Gadd looked. "Ah yes, here!" He said as he pressed it as the machine opened up, revealing some sort of TV screen and a stage, as the screen lit up and it was basically a montage of all the times Mario rescued Peach, and the song that was playing was Hero.

"Oh Mario..." Peach was amazed and then at the very end, it showed Mario and Peach kissing under the sunset. "That was beautiful!"

"Man, he sure knows how to impress her." Toad said. I wonder what Luigi has in store for Daisy? He wondered and then seeing Mario kissing Peach. "Hmph...I need to find myself a girl."

_With Luigi..._

"What?! What do you mean I need ten more coins for this ring?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Sorry, Luigi...I wish I can do something to help you, but sadly...I can't." The Toad cashier said.

Luigi sighed. "That's just great..." He muttered, but something poked him on the shoulder as he looked to see Yoshi. "What is it?"

"Yo." He said, handing him ten coins.

"Where'd you get these?" Luigi asked.

"Yoshi Yo Yo."

Luigi's eyes widened. "You snuck into Wario's coin collection and stole some?!"

"Yo." He nodded.

"Dang..." The Toad cashier said. "That's incredible!"

"Eh, I'm sure he won't be missing ten coins." Luigi shrugged it off and then handed it over to the cashier.

"Heeeere you go!" The cashier smiled, handing it over to him. "And good luck!" He waved as Luigi and Yoshi walked out.

"Hey Mario!" Luigi called out to him as he turned his head while talking with Peach. "I got it!"

"You did? Nice!" Mario high fived his brother. "So when are you gonna ask her?"

"Ask her what?" Peach asked and then noticed what Luigi was holding. "Oh my gosh..."

Luigi smiled. "I'm thinking tonight." He said and looked at E. Gadd. "Does this come with fireworks?"

"Of course!"

"Perfect." Luigi smiled.

_Later that night..._

"So why did you blindfold me anyways?" Daisy asked as she was being guided by Luigi.

"It's a surprise." He replied as they kept walking until they stopped. "Alright, you can take it off."

"Finally." She said as she took it off. "What in the world?" She wondered.

"Daisy, we've been dating for a long time and I've been meaning to do this for a while." He said as he walked up on the stage, taking the microphone.

_Oh sweet mother hubbard...is he actually going to sing?!_ Daisy thought.

"If you're wondering if I'm going to sing, I'm not." He said. "I'm not much of a good singer." He admitted. "What I'm actually going to do..." He pulled out a box as her eyes instantly widened.

"Oh my gosh...Luigi...are you...?"

"Daisy...will you marry me?" He asked.

A tear ran down her cheek until she smiled. "Y-yes..." She said.

"SHE SAID YES!" Toad's voice yelled as fireworks started launching into the sky as pretty much everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom were cheering for the two.

At Bowser's Castle, Bowser was noticing the fireworks. "What's with the fireworks?" He wondered.

Back in front of Peach's castle, everyone was cheering and celebrating that Luigi had just proposed to Daisy and that she said yes. In fact, Daisy was kissing him.

"Ew!" A couple of Toad kids groaned in disgust and covered their eyes while the adults chuckled at this.

"Way to go, bro." Mario smiled, holding Peach's hand as the fireworks still were exploding in the sky.  
===================================================================================================

**Valentine's Day is tomorrow so what better way to celebrate it than by writing a short Mario one-shot?**


End file.
